


Satisfaction

by vampirewarden



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light D/s, Shameless Smut, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, caught masturbating, liv walks in on amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewarden/pseuds/vampirewarden
Summary: Olivia accidentally walks in on Amanda having a moment to herself. Things spiral out of control.I suck at summaries but this is a Rolivia two-shot.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This turned out to be more dirty talk than anything else, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope to post more soon.

Olivia knocked on the door, three quick taps as she juggled case files in her hands. She was half an hour early but that usually wasn’t a problem for Amanda, who spent most of her weeknights watching reality TV and eating takeout.

After a minute had passed with no response, Olivia knocked again, harder this time. She pressed her ear to the door, surprised when she didn’t hear the low murmur of the television.

Finally, Olivia gave up, shrugging as she reached into her pocket to grab the spare key Amanda had given her months back. Originally it was intended for emergencies only, but recently they’d been getting together after work more often, and on the rare occasion Olivia beat her home, Amanda didn’t want her to have to wait in the hallway.

Pushing the door open gently, Olivia stuck her head into the apartment. “Amanda?” She called softly. No response. She stepped inside, letting the door close behind her, and then kicked off her shoes. She figured Amanda must be out running errands somewhere. She  _ was _ early after all.

Olivia plopped the case files down on the coffee table and then started down the hallway. Amanda usually left her files in a locked cabinet in her bedroom. A low noise coming from behind the partially closed door made her stop dead in her tracks. She held her breath for a moment, listening carefully.

A soft moan came from Amanda’s bedroom, and it didn’t take a detective to put the pieces together. Olivia started back down the hallway, fully intending on leaving so she could avoid embarrassing her colleague. She was early, it was her fault, she could come back later and pretend she didn’t hear anything.

She had barely taken two steps when she stopped again, this time frozen from shock.

_ “Oh my god, Liv…” _

Olivia blinked, breathing in slowly. She hadn’t heard that right. She couldn’t have. But then it happened again, clearer this time.

_ “Fuck, Olivia!” _

The lieutenant spun around quickly, making a heat of the moment decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret later. She nudged the door to Amanda’s room open carefully, pausing just inside the doorway to admire the sight in front of her.

Amanda Rollins was wrapped loosely in a blanket, her head thrown back against the pillow, eyes screwed shut. She was biting her lip, the rapid movement of her hand evident in the way the blanket shifted between her legs.

She was breathtaking. Olivia almost didn’t want to interrupt, but then another low moan left the blonde’s lips and she realized she couldn’t resist.

“You called?”

Amanda stopped moving completely, eyes flying open as she shot into a sitting position. “Olivia!”

“Yes?”

“What are you...oh god, you’re early.” Amanda shook her head, too nervous to meet her superior officer’s gaze. “I am so, so sorry. How much did you hear?”

“Oh, I heard plenty.” Olivia carefully made her way towards the bed, stopping just in front of Amanda. She gently tilted the other woman’s chin up, forcing her to meet her gaze.

“Listen, Olivia, I can explain.”

“No explanations necessary. Just tell me if I cross a line.”

“What are you-”

She was cut off when Olivia leaned down to kiss her, short and sweet. When she pulled back, Amanda’s eyes were wide with shock.

“You alright?” Olivia asked, suddenly concerned that she’d already overstepped, that maybe Amanda had been fantasizing about a different Olivia.

“Yes.” Amanda breathed, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s.

“Good. Because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Me too. You’re all I can think about, Liv. Every single thought I have of you is completely depraved.”

Olivia laughed at that, her hand coming up to cup Amanda’s cheek. “You’ll have to tell me all about them sometime.” She leaned in again, and this time the kiss was far more heated, more passionate. Olivia’s tongue delved into Amanda’s mouth and the blonde moaned, reaching up to pull Olivia onto the bed.

Kicking the blankets aside, Olivia was pleasantly surprised to find Amanda wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and an already ruined pair of black lace panties. “Planning on meeting someone tonight?” Olivia teased, situating herself so she was straddling Amanda’s hips.

“No.” Amanda replied, reaching to rid Olivia of her shirt. “But they’re my favorite pair.”

“Yeah? Do you wear them at work?”

“All the time.”

Olivia leaned down to kiss Amanda’s neck, the blonde’s hands working quickly to rid her lieutenant of her bra. “I bet you like to imagine me ripping them off of you, fucking you over my desk.”

“God, yes.”

“Tell me your favorite fantasy.” Olivia whispered, dragging Amanda’s shirt up and over her head. She started kissing a trail down the detective’s body, stopping to gently suck each of her nipples.

“Liv!”

“Tell me, Amanda.”

“During interrogation.” Amanda’s speech was broken by occasional gasps, her hips twitching as Olivia continued her descent. “Every time I see you get all...all fired up like that, it gets me going.” She stopped, sucking in a breath when Olivia pressed a harsh kiss to her inner thigh, biting at the sensitive skin.

“Every time, I imagine you...interrogating me.”

Olivia stopped for a moment, looking up at Amanda. “Interrogating you?”

“Y-yeah. Like, you know, like a perp.”

Olivia thought for a moment, her fingers idly tracing patterns along Amanda’s thighs. “You...want me to get angry with you?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to get rough with you?”

Amanda nodded.

“Want me to call you names and throw you around a little?”

Amanda’s only response to that was a whine, her eyes screwing shut. Then she felt Olivia’s weight lift off the bed and she opened them again.

“Get up.”

Olivia was standing at the side of the bed, stepping out of her remaining clothes. Amanda just stared at her.

“I said, get up.”

She obeyed, slowly getting to her feet. As soon as she was fully standing, Olivia grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

“Get on your hands and knees, on the bed.”

Amanda, once again, did as she was told, sending a silent prayer that this wasn’t some cruel dream.

Suddenly, Olivia’s hands were on her waist, ripping her underwear down her thighs. She gasped, instinctively sinking forward onto her elbows and spreading her knees apart. Her breath hitched in her throat.

“You’re a good little slut, aren’t you Amanda?”

“Yes.” She practically choked the words out, desperate for Olivia to touch her.

“You’re so pretty like this, baby. Completely at my mercy.” Olivia’s voice was low. Her fingers slid through Amanda’s folds and the blonde moaned loudly, grasping desperately at the sheets.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Please.”

Olivia hummed a little, continuing to trace her fingertips around Amanda’s entrance.

“First, tell me one more thing.”

“Anything.”

“When I walked in on you earlier, what exactly were you imagining me doing?”

Amanda, despite her current position, blushed furiously. “You were fucking me from behind, with your fingers, and…” Her voice trailed off, uncertainty in her tone. She swallowed. “I - you had me on a leash.”

Olivia smirked. “A leash, huh?” Amanda made a noise of affirmation, clearly embarrassed by her admission. “Well, I think we can make that happen. If you behave, that is.”

Before Amanda had a chance to reply, Olivia slid two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly. Amanda whimpered, rocking her hips backward.

“So wet for me already…” Olivia husked, pumping her fingers in and out. “Such a needy little slut.” She reached down, wrapping a hand in Amanda’s hair and pulling hard.

“Oh my  _ god. _ ” Amanda moaned wantonly, arching her back into Olivia’s touch.

“Fuck. Flip over.” Olivia withdrew her fingers for only a second, just long enough for Amanda to roll onto her back before Olivia drove back into her, surging forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

Amanda moaned into Olivia’s mouth, clawing at her back as the other woman fucked her mercilessly, occasionally rubbing Amanda’s clit with her thumb.

“Liv, I’m…”

“I know baby. Come for me.”

Amanda tightened her grip on Olivia, nails digging deep into tanned skin as she came, her hips rutting against Olivia’s hand. Her eyes rolled back and she arched off the mattress, screaming Olivia’s name loud enough for the whole building to hear.

“You’re fucking incredible.” Olivia said as she withdrew her fingers, licking them clean. “And you taste amazing. Next time, I’ll have to go down on you.”

“Next time?” Amanda squeaked.

“Well, yeah, of course. Did you think I was making you tell me your fantasies for shits and giggles?”

Amanda blushed, pulling Olivia down on the bed so she could curl around her. “I guess I didn’t realize you’d want this to be a regular thing.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m buying you a leash tomorrow.” Olivia laughed, running a hand through Amanda’s tangled hair.

“What about...your desk?” Amanda asked quietly.

“Oh, I have some plans for you and that desk.”

Amanda smirked. “You know what?”

“Hm?”

“I’m really fucking glad I gave you that spare key.”

  
  



	2. Fantasies Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia makes good on her promise

“Rollins! In my office, now.”

Amanda swallowed hard. Fin gave her  _ that look _ like he knew she was in trouble, and Carisi started laughing. “What’d you do this time, Amanda?”

“Shut up, I didn’t do anything.”

Of course, Amanda knew all too well why she was being called into her lieutenant’s office. She hadn’t broken any rules, hadn’t done anything out of line. No, she’d been on her best behavior all day. So when she shut the door of Olivia’s office behind her and drew the blinds closed, she wasn’t surprised when the brunette pinned her to the wall and kissed her hard.

“Shit, Liv, gimme a minute, would you? You’re gonna push me right through the blinds.” Amanda laughed, gently pushing Olivia off of her. The lieutenant smiled.

“Sorry, can’t help myself. I’ve wanted to do that all damn day.”

It had been only a week since their initial encounter in Amanda’s apartment, and in that time they could barely get enough of each other. Olivia had promised to call Amanda into her office sometime during the week to act on their shared fantasy, but the caseload had been heavy, and Amanda was afraid they wouldn’t have the time.

But here they were, Friday afternoon, their most recent cases closed. Finally, they had a moment to breathe, and neither of them wanted to waste it. Olivia sat down at her desk chair and patted the desk, which had been recently cleared off. Amanda quickly took a seat, swinging her legs over to rest her feet in Olivia’s lap.

“Now, I have another surprise for you, if you’re ready.” Olivia ran her hands up and down Amanda’s legs gently. “But we don’t have to use it.”

Amanda scrunched her nose, curious. “What is it, Liv?”

Olivia hesitated a moment before reaching down under the desk and pulling out a brown paper bag. Amanda laughed softly.

“Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all. God, Olivia, what the hell’s in there?”

Smirking up at Amanda, Olivia reached into the bag. When she withdrew the surprise, Amanda let out a small gasp.

In Olivia’s hand was a studded leather collar, wrapped up in a black leather leash. Olivia dangled it in front of Amanda, who barely hesitated before nodding.

“Yes, Liv, god, you don’t even have to ask.”

“You know I do.” Olivia corrected, standing up. She helped Amanda to stand up, quickly and methodically ridding the blonde of her shirt and bra. Amanda bit her lip, nervously watching her lieutenant.

Olivia brushed Amanda’s hair aside, gently resting the collar on her neck. She fiddled with it for a moment, making sure the fit was just right, before clasping it shut and giving the leash a gentle tug.

“Does that feel okay?”

“Yes.” Amanda breathed, eyes already closed. “It feels great.”

“Alright, turn around.”

Amanda obeyed, as she always did, leaning over and resting her elbows on Olivia’s desk. The brunette hummed appreciatively, running a hand over the curve of Amanda’s ass before finally hooking her fingers in the waistband and pulling them down.

She was pleasantly surprised to notice that her lover wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Olivia smiled, tracing her fingers through Amanda’s folds while the leash rested loosely in her hand.

“Is this what you were imagining when I walked in on you?”

Amanda nodded, burying her face in her arms.

“How bad do you want it, Amanda?” Olivia gave the leash a slight tug, just enough for Amanda to feel it.

“Fuck, Olivia, please.”

At the same moment, Olivia slid two fingers into Amanda and yanked the leash, hard. Amanda’s back arched, her upper half being forced up off the desk for a brief moment.

“Jesus!”

Olivia hummed softly, pumping her fingers in and out of Amanda in a steady rhythm. Amanda shuddered under her, wetness spilling onto Olivia’s hand.

“Good girl, so eager…” Olivia sighed, sliding a third finger in and pulling the leash again. Amanda let out a moan, louder than she intended, her nails clawing at the desk for purchase.

“So loud, baby.” Olivia murmured, pulling the leash taught so Amanda was forced to keep her back arched. “Do you want the whole squad knowing how much of a little whore you are?”

Amanda blinked, thinking for a moment. She knew she’d regret this later, and she knew that if the wrong person walked into the squad room they could both get in serious trouble. But for the moment, she just didn’t care.

“Yes, god Liv, let them hear me.” She whined, rolling her hips to match Olivia’s rhythm. The lieutenant was surprised for a moment, thinking that maybe she should put a stop to this before they both did something stupid.

But then she looked down at Amanda, arched across her desk, arousal dripping onto Olivia’s hand, her eyes screwed shut and her lips parted. She thought about how beautiful Amanda was right at this moment, and then she decided it was worth it. Whatever regrets she may have later, this was worth all of it.

“Who do you belong to, Amanda?” Olivia swiped her thumb across Amanda’s clit, drawing a low whine from the blonde.

“You.” Amanda slumped forward when Olivia loosened her grip on the leash, pushing her hips back further into Olivia’s hand. “I’m yours.”

“That’s right, baby.” Olivia praised, bending down to plant a kiss between the blonde’s shoulders. “You’re all mine.”

When Olivia pulled the leash one more time, Amanda came hard, screaming Olivia’s name into the ceiling. As she came down from her high, Olivia withdrew her fingers and slowly loosened the leash, letting Amanda sink into the desk.

Licking her fingers clean, Olivia smiled. “Was it everything you wanted?”

Amanda nodded, carefully repositioning herself so she was sitting on Olivia’s desk again. “Yes. And if it’s all the same to you, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

Olivia laughed. “I think we can manage that.” She helped Amanda to her feet, collecting the blonde’s clothes so she could redress. Amanda reached around to unclasp the collar, and Olivia stopped her.

“What’re you doing?” Amanda asked as Olivia pushed her hands away. The brunette unclipped the leash but left the collar in place, kissing the back of Amanda’s neck.

“As long as we don’t have any other cases today, why don’t you leave that on.” She said. Amanda looked startled.

“But Liv, the guys…”

“The guys already heard you moaning, Amanda.”

“Fuck. You’re right.”

Amanda sighed, running her fingers along the collar’s studs. “Fine. But I want a reward for dealing with the shit they’re gonna give me.”

“Demanding, are we? You’ll get a reward. Just get your pretty little ass out there and finish your paperwork. The sooner I can get you home, the better.”

Amanda left the office, holding her head high. Fin and Carisi both let out a whistle when they saw her, and she tried her hardest not to blush.

“Some punishment you got there, Rollins.” Carisi said, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah, seems like Benson really did you in.” Fin added.

“Well, you know, I deserved it.” Amanda replied, smoothing her shirt out as she took a seat at her desk.

“What the hell did you do to deserve that?” Fin asked, pointing at the collar.

“I’m cute.” Amanda shrugged.

“Oh come on.” Fin rolled his eyes.

“She is.” Olivia added, leaning against her office doorway.

Amanda stuck her tongue out at Fin, who glanced at Carisi.

“I’m starting to think our lieutenant’s playing favorites.” He said, smirking at Olivia.

“Yeah, well, when you can scream my name the way she does, maybe we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second chapter! I guess this is a two-shot now. This chapter is dedicated to Aurigabi & Goose. Finding out two of my Twitter mutuals read my fics was pretty cool, and your support means a lot to me. I hope I continue to produce things you can enjoy.
> 
> Side note: I am incredibly wine drunk writing this, so I sincerely hope it doesn't have any errors. I will do my best to proofread it again soon, but I wanted to get it posted for you all to read.


End file.
